Marina
Marina was a beautiful and deadly young mermaid who resided at Whitecap Bay. She was known to have had a relationship with Jack Sparrow. Biography Early life Not much is known about Marina's early life. Marina was known as a typical mermaid with siren-like qualities, which made her a dangerous threat.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides At some point in her life, she had a brief relationship with Jack Sparrow. However, it probably did not end well.Jack Sparrow was slapped by Marina in a scene that appears in the trailers and featurettes of On Stranger Tides. Because of that, it appears they were in a relationship that didn't end well, as throughout the POTC films, Jack was always slapped by women whom he had prior relationships with. Battle at Whitecap Bay When the Queen Anne's Revenge arrived at Whitecap Bay, Blackbeard ordered his crew to make a trap for the mermaids, by sending them in the boats and using his own men as a living bait. When one of the crewmen named Scrum started to sing My Jolly Sailor Bold, the song attracted Tamara. When she came to Scrum's boat, she continued Scrum's song. Her singing attracted Marina and many more mermaids. .]] Marina and all the other mermaids began to attack the boats. The mermaids created havoc for the intruders, by gradually working up the chain and heading for Blackbeard's crew along with the rest of her kind. Blackbeard used the power of his sword to call his ship which launched its Greek fire cannons, luring the mermaids towards them. As mass destruction was caused as Marina's kind fought back with Blackbeard's men, the explosion at the lighthouse was the most destructive, since it was caused by Jack Sparrow, with its bright light scaring the mermaids away. Marina fled with the rest of her kind, while a young mermaid was captured by Blackbeard and his men. Personality and traits Marina was extremely beautiful but also extremely dangerous. She was seductive, using her beauty to attract men before dragging them into the water to their doom as shown with Scrum. However, considering she once had a relationship with Jack Sparrow it is possible that she may not be as vicious as most mermaids. Their relationship ended badly but she may have had a soft spot for Jack considering he survived being attracted to her. Also when they were reunited, Marina merely chose to slap Jack instead of trying to drown him. Behind the scenes *Marina was portrayed by Jorgelina Airaldi in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. .]] *Originally the mermaid didn't have a name, according to the On Stranger Tides screenplay as well as the film's ending credits. The mermaid was only identified through a scene cut from the film, where Jack Sparrow calls the mermaid "Marina". It is possible that it was the improvisation of Johnny Depp, the portrayer of Jack, on set. The character was officially named "Marina" in the description of a promotional image for On Stranger Tides.Peter Mountain Photo *In a scene cut from On Stranger Tides, taking place at the end of the Battle at Whitecap Bay, Jack Sparrow meets Marina, who ends up giving Jack a slap on his face. Although this scene was cut, its canonicity is unknown as it only appeared in the film's trailers and featurettes. *The name Marina means "Lady from the Sea". *In Jake and the Never Land Pirates, there is a mermaid named Marina. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' Notes and references Category:Mermaids Category:Females